


Hurricane

by CallMeNoah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, School, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNoah/pseuds/CallMeNoah
Summary: "This hurricane's chasing us all underground…"Where Gigi is a hot young adult who seduces her college teacher, Crystal. The kind of smut that you likes.This is all a result of my horny self and listening to a song from Thirty Seconds to Mars.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Jan Sport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are well. I have been too busy and my mind is on many things, but I feel like this story has haunted my head and dreams (this is embarrassing to admit). So, I don't know how many chapters this will take, but it's building a lot of sexual energy and hot real-imaginary moments. Anyway, enjoy it and sorry for wasting so much time. I missed you.  
> \- Noah.xx

It all started in Sexology class, on my last year of college. Honestly, I thought that subject would be taught by an old man afraid to say "penis", but no, I was completely wrong about that.

Hey, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Gigi Goode, a psychology student at the University of California. Gigi is not just a student, trust me, I'm more. In the afternoons I work in a "sex shop" and on the weekends I'm a waitress in a catering company for parties, yes, an exciting job and another boring, but someone has to pay for the unnecessary luxuries of a woman. My luxuries, my expenses. Anyway, now I'm sitting in the huge classroom of the Sexology class, waiting for my class to start, meanwhile I play with my vanilla blonde hair. "Bitch, did you see this?" Nicky caught my attention, showing me her cell phone with the Tinder app open. "<< Jan, 21 years old, lover of theater and music >>, damn girl, this girl is my type" Nicky blurted out, while she slid the image of the girl to the right. "I thought you wouldn't try that Tinder dating thing anymore" I said, checking the class schedule on my cell phone. "Oh lord" Nicky kept her eyes on the classroom door, having I also looked up to the same place. It was the first time I really looked at her. She had blonde hair, cool, it made her look younger. Black jeans, so tight around her body, a red shirt with vintage patterns. I recognized that face, not knowing from where. "Good morning students, you probably saw it when choosing this subject, but I will remind you, my name is Crystal Methyd and I will be your Sexology teacher" The woman smiled as she took out some markers to write on the blackboard. _Name, pronouns, age, hobby, what they hope to learn in class_. Great, the same activity from the first day, AGAIN. When it was time to introduce myself, I could feel her gaze, felt her on my body, her brown eyes. For some reason she didn't piss me off that she looked at me. "I hope to learn a lot in this subject and that it teaches us about sexuality" I blurted out, while she smiled and looked at her. I can swear I saw her bite her lower lip at the phrase that came out of my mouth. Without shame.

After the introduction of my other classmates, everyone came out of teacher Methyd's last class, including Nicky, who needed to have lunch before her next class. I thought a lot about that first day, too much. I knew Crystal from somewhere, but I couldn't remember from where.

Ater 2 weeks of classes, we had the first interaction. It was where all the unknowns I had on the first day were resolved. Everything.

"Miss Goode" A voice behind me caught my attention, spinning me on my heel. "You can call me Gigi, Miss Methyd" I said, grabbing a hair tie and tied my hair into a ponytail. "Gigi" Crystal softened her gaze, taking the briefcase from her. "I have some papers to bring to my office, can you help me?" She said, shaking her head towards a pile of papers. "Sure" I walked over to her, taking the papers in my hands and following the teacher. Who would say that going to her office would change _everything_.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I see that the way in which you receive the fic is fast, so I decided to upload a chapter today at dawn. Enjoy a bit of what is to come later.  
> With love.  
> \- Noah.xx

Crystal's office was nice. Inside the place there was a desk, a couple of armchairs and a small minibar, with a coffee maker. The walls were adorned with abstract paintings and a blackboard with conference posters, letters, notes, and stickers sold and given away by students. There it was. I knew the sticker on the edge of the board. The >> _Red Kiss_ << design in blue letters, surrounded by red lips. The logo of the sex shop where I work. Did you ever feel the memories hit you like a truck? That's how I felt. I met Crystal one day while she was covering my shift at the sex shop. I was behind the cash register when she arrived with a silver toy and a BDSM kit. Being in that job had made me have zero prejudice towards people's sex lives, but now it all made sense. Crystal knew me, located me from that place, as well as I knew her. "Hey, can you put that on my desk" Crystal said, looking at the wooden cabinet. The woman closed her eyes a little to find out what she was looking at so much, but then her gaze turned into a face of surprise and… Shame? Maybe. Her face was flushed and she let her hands rest in her back pockets. She didn't expect me to get into her game, into her zone. I said goodbye to the teacher, walking slowly out of her office and across the campus, until I reached the student residence. "Hey Gigi" Vanessa gave me a warm smile. "Friday night Brooke will have a party, if you want to go" Vanessa blurted out. "Sure, I'll see you there" I replied, saying goodbye to Vanessa and continuing my way to my room. I dropped my body onto the bed, trying not to close my eyes from the exhaustion of a heavy day. And it was just starting the week. I just wanted the week to go by quickly.

I walked into Miss Methyd's office, my backpack on my shoulder and her briefcase in hand. She had forgotten when she was called to a meeting. My classmates passed me, trying to get home before it was later. Evening classes were common for students. The hallway was practically lonely when I finally made it to Crystal's office door. I knocked on the door, hearing an indication to enter. "Hello Miss Methyd" I blurted out, somewhat embarrassed. "You forgot your briefcase in the living room" I put the briefcase on one of her armchairs. "Thanks Gigi, you're very considerate" Crystal replied with a smile, as she walked behind me looking for something. Crystal slid a small paper card across the desk, while she kept her body behind mine. Her hand revealed that the card was a promo for >> _Red Kiss_ <<. I've never felt my breath catch like that. "You know this place" Crystal blurted out, her voice hoarse. "Yes, I remember what you bought there" I turned on the seat, connecting our glances. Her eyes were darker than I remembered. "Do you want to play with my new friend?" She asked, one hand on my abdomen. I connected our lips and let my body cling to her, as Crystal lifted me off the couch and shoved all of her papers onto her desk. The woman took me by the legs and raised me on the desk, while she took off my clothes with all the speed in the world. "Shit, I've wanted to do this for so long" Crystal said, placing wet kisses on my neck and spreading my legs. "So needy" She laughed, kissing my abdomen, before reaching my zone. With my legs on her shoulders, I felt her lower towards my center, making me drip.

"Gigi" A voice made me look up. "Gigi" I couldn't see well. "GIGI!" I woke up, getting out of bed, with Nicky sitting next to me. "Hey, we'll be late for our first class" Nicky said, as she got out of bed and kept putting on her makeup. "You slept a lot, I preferred not to wake you up" She released the blonde. "Take a bath, you look flushed, I think it's hot today" The last sentence made me laugh, making Nicky look at me curiously. "Thanks, I think I do need a quick bath" I blurted out, grabbing my clothes from the drawer and walking towards the shower. "Damn" I thought, as the water fell. "It was just a dream" I blurted out in frustration, as I continued my shower.

_But sometimes dreams come true..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate your comments and kudos. I send you a hug.  
> \- Noah.xx


	3. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This is a short chapter and I will put a little warning on masturbation. The next one will be something special, so get ready.  
> Happy Holidays ;)  
> \- Noah.xx

"Miss Goode" I looked up, finding Crystal in front of me. "Miss Goode, could you mention erogenous zones in humans?" Crystal asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "Hmmmm" I hesitated, I had kept my thoughts out of class thanks to my dream the other night. "Mr Monroe, do you know?" Crystal looked at Marko, my friend, heading towards him. Marko answered correctly, only a few details were missing, but his answer was generally correct.

Crystal continued the entire class ignoring me, trying not to look at me as she walked or wrote in her little notebook. The bell rang, causing everyone to leave the classroom. "Before they go," Crystal blurted out. "Next Monday I will give you a test on the topics we have seen" Crystal's words generated murmurs from the entire class. "Relax, it will be easy, if you study" Crystal laughed and began to put her things in her briefcase. "Hey, I'll have a meeting with the photography club" Nicky said, walking with me towards the entrance of the university. "I'll see you at night" After saying goodbye to Nicky, I walked to the parking lot. There was Crystal, next to her car. Honestly, I didn't know where I got the courage to speak to her, but inside me I knew that I had to take every opportunity to get close to her. "Miss Methyd" I said, as she smiled with those beautiful red lips. "Goode, we always meet" Crystal shoved her briefcase into the car and turned to me. "Could you help me for the exam?" I blurted out, while she played with the hem of my skirt. "Excuse me?" Crystal looked at me, a raised eyebrow. "I've had some doubts about the latest issues and…" Before I could continue, Crystal handed me a small paper card. "Call me and we schedule a counseling session" The woman walked around her car and got in, giving me a flirtatious smile. "Thank you Miss Methyd" I said, looking at the number written on the paper.

I made it to my room, putting my backpack next to my bed and putting on my headphones. I opened the nightstand looking for something and found it. A purple box, in which I kept a small -toy- that I used when I wanted to spend time with myself. "Oh lord…" I took the vibrator out of the box, feeling a slight tingling in my belly. I turned on the toy and began to walk my body, leaving it on my clitoris, still with my underwear on. My panties were starting to get wet, with my mind in the dream of the night before. Shit, does it sound so bad to jerk off thinking about my teacher? Because I was doing it. I was thinking of Crystal and that silver dildo inside me, with her lips on the back of my neck and her hand on my clitoris. My hand guiding her and my chest with small beads of sweat. In my mind the scene was more than hot. It was something that needed to come true. I imagined Crystal's submitted me with a hoarse voice and that BDSM kit, with a belt around my neck and her hands taking my butt while she fucked me with a strap on. That last thought made me come, gasping and clinging to the pillow under my head. My pussy dripping, so juicy and sensitive. After recovering, I got out of bed and cleaned the toy, putting it away again. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, feeling the drops of water as a second temptation to do it again. Shit, it was so hot. I was definitely not going to stop until that fantasy was fulfilled.

_Who knew it would be fulfilled so soon..._


End file.
